X Marks The Spot For Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It definitely does. Rated T for a character being scared by another. Friendship fluff!


**In this story, Ally meets Alien X. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**X Marks The Spot For Friendship**

Rachel pulled down the ladder to the attic and set it up so that Ally could go up there to get her kite that had flown in the attic window the other day. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked the younger girl.

Ally shook her head. "I'll be okay," she said.

Rachel finally nodded. "Okay, but be careful," she said just as she heard the phone ring. She waiting until Ally was safely standing in the attic away from the ladder before going to answer the phone.

Ally looked around for her kite, but didn't see it. She was hoping to find it so she could fix it because it had ripped when it had flown through the window, which had made her sad. She kept looking, unaware that she was being watched from a dark corner of the attic.

Ally finally sighed. "I know it landed in here, so where is it?" she asked herself.

"Where is what?"

At the space-like voice, Ally jumped and turned, but didn't see who was there until something stepped out of the dark corner. Ally thought she was looking at someone in a dark body suit, but noticed the figure's green eyes and felt like they were piercing through her. His white hands began to glow silver.

Ally trembled as she watched him approach her and would have run, but knew that she would fall through the attic floor if she ran, but she backed up towards the ladder to downstairs, hoping to reach there before this creature grabbed her.

She looked at him as she backed away and Rachel came up the ladder, wondering where Ally was. "Ally?" she called up.

Her inquiry made the startled young girl jump and scream, slipping and falling through the hole to the floor, but Rachel caught her in time, but was hanging by one hand and slipping since the momentum of Ally falling had made her loose her grip a little and it was still a too far down to let Ally fall.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and looked to see who it was. "Alien X!" she said, relieved that her friend had come to their rescue.

The tall alien gently lifted both girls back into the attic and Ally clung to Rachel as the older girl comforted her. The alien watched them.

"You know this young girl, Rachel?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled. "Alien X, this is my cousin, Ally," she said. "Ally, this is Alien X, another friend of mine."

The younger girl looked at the tall alien whose body looked like a night sky as he knelt and pulled her and Rachel into a warm hug. "Were you looking for your kite?" he asked Ally and she nodded. He pointed into a corner where her kite was and it was fixed. "After it landed in here, I fixed it, but had no idea where it came from."

Ally looked up at him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks," she said. "Sorry about earlier."

He chuckled. "Well, I did startle you, so I don't blame you for reacting that way," he said. "Rachel was worse."

"Hey!" said the older girl, tackling the larger alien, making him land on his back as she pinned him and Ally helped out by sitting on Alien X's stomach, giggling as he tried to get free. He got one hand free and suddenly tickled Rachel, who laughed and let him up as the Celestialsapien then tickled Ally, who laughed and squirmed, but the alien was too strong, stronger than Four Arms it seemed.

Then, he let her up and held her as she recovered from the tickle fight. "Rachel, is Alien X stronger than Four Arms?" she asked. "It seemed like it."

Rachel smiled. "Well, Alien X is a very powerful alien," she said. "So, yes, I think he is stronger than Four Arms, but that is due to his power."

"His power?"

"My powers are very strong and can be dangerous," explained Alien X. "But don't worry, I would never hurt you."

Smiling, the three headed downstairs with Ally's fixed kite and Rachel and the Celestialsapien watched Ally fly her kite and Ally smiled too, because she not only got her kite back, but she also found a new friend.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
